Supergirl v Toyboy
by ChristyLoisGilmore17
Summary: Jeremy Jordan reportedly said recently during the City of Heroes 3 panel, "I'd like to see a version where I followed in my father's footsteps. Toyman Jr... Toyboy... Boytoy!" This is my version on what Winn might be like on a parallel earth, inspired by this quote. [Winnara] (Formatting fixed)


Kara was fighting the latest threat to National City. She wasn't noticing a portal opening behind her, when the threat pushed her into the portal. The last thing she heard was Winn shouting for her. Where she ended up was something unexpected. At first, it looked like she had not traveled at all. It all looked the same, but she knew it wasn't because the portal was closing behind her. Her portable communications device wasn't working as soon as she went through the portal. So Kara had no way to communicate to the DEO where she was. All she could do is hope that they could figure out where she went to, and open a portal back.

She went through the city to see what was different. As she was flying, she noticed someone that looked like they were robbing a toy store. As she got closer, she noticed that the gun looked like a toy, so maybe there wasn't a threat, but remembered Winn's father aka Toyman, and figured it might be best to get involved. The suspect had an interesting outfit. He wore a neon green long coat, and underneath a brown suit with neon orange colored letters T and B, designed like Legos, plus shades covering his eyes, and black boots covering his feet. His toy-like gun, also had neon green and orange, and once he realized that Kara was there, he turned the gun on her.

He shot at her in hope that he could run off, but realized the bullets didn't work on her, and that made him puzzled.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"So you don't know who I am?" said Kara. His voice sounded familiar, but she didn't want to believe it. He shook his head. He was about to run off, but Kara stopped him, and took off his shades.

"Winn?" said Kara in shock.

"No, I'm Toyboy, the son of Toyman," he said still puzzled but calm.

"Winn, this isn't you," said Kara.

"You don't even know me," he said.

"Does that mean I don't exist on this Earth?" said Kara.

"This Earth? Are you saying there are multiple versions of Earth?"

"Yes, there are. I think I'm on drastically different one than my own," said Kara. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I think it's obvious. I'm robbing this toy store for a plan of mine," he said.

"I'm not going to tell you do that," she said holding him closer to her.

"If you just wanted me, you could have just asked," he said with a charm, "I could be your Boytoy." He added with a suggestive look towards her.

She tried to ignore it. Winn never was so forward with her on her Earth. There was something appealing to his confidence, and his interest of her, reassured Kara, that this Winn still had some things in common with hers.

"I need to get back home. You're going to help me," said Kara.

"Home? I do love women who are forward," he said.

"You're not coming," she said strongly.

"Well, then, you're not getting my help."

She grabbed a hold of him, and took both of them in flight.

"Wow, you fly? Cool. It's a good thing I'm not afraid of heights."

They head towards the DEO, and when they arrive, Alex was there.

"You're not allowed to come in here. I'll shoot," said Alex.

"Alex, it is me, you know me?" said Kara.

"I don't know either of you. But I do know of him," Alex said as she pointed to Toyboy, "If you're connected to him, you're no friend of National City or Earth."

"Alex, I promise I'm good. He is another version of my Winn on my Earth."

"You're from another version of Earth?" she still had her gun up towards them. "I'm sorry, but I can't trust your promise. Toyboy and his father have done terrible things. You two will be coming with me."

"You got us into a trap!" said Toyboy.

"Winn would say, it's a trap, but let's not get into it," said Kara.

She realized that Alex and the DEO wouldn't help her. So she would have to convince this version of Winn to help her get home. They quickly took flight and went away before the DEO could catch them. Once they were a good amount away, Kara asked, "So where is your place?"

He looked at her suggestively. She sighed. After a bit, he directed her towards where his place was. It happened to be near by CatCo. At least that still existed. "Does the Guardian protect the city?" said Kara.

"Who?" said Toyboy.

"James Olsen," said Kara and then added, "Jimmy."

That caught his attention, "He is that famous photographer… but he doesn't live here. He is in Metropolis."

"What about LCorp, and Lena Luthor?" said Kara.

"Gone. Miss Luthor died assisting her brother," said Toyboy.

It really hit Kara then that she was in an alternate universe. The less time she was here the better. They finally reached Toyboy's place. It looked worn down, but still livable. He had lots of things scattered around, especially toys in piles. There was a desk that was set up as a workstation to change the toys into weapons, and a laptop along side other office supplies.

"Why are you like this, Winn?" said Kara.

"Stop calling me that," he said annoyed.

"Fine, Toyboy. What turned you to become like your father?"

"I'm nothing like my father. I'm better than him. All he wanted to do was destroy things with toys when he broke after losing my mother. I want to make toys into weapons to sell and make money, and eventually take over the world. After my father became Toyman, everyone singled me out and later didn't care at all about me. Years went on, no friends, no family, and suddenly I exploded. I was tired of living the life of an ordinary guy forced to do IT work because no one ever understood my genius," said Toyboy.

"Didn't you ever want to be a hero?" said Kara.

"No, heroes are weak. I want to be powerful," he said.

"They aren't weak. Is this what you become without me?" she said.

"I guess so," he said walking towards her, "Want to change my world?"

"I can't stay. You already know that. I need your help getting back," said Kara.

"You've said that, but how? Like a portal?" said Toyboy.

"Yes, do you know how to create one?" said Kara.

"Does it look like I create portals all the time?" said Toyboy as he waved his arms around to present his place. She looked around again.

"No, but you're a genius. I'm sure you could figure it out."

"With what supplies?" said Toyboy.

"Normally, I wouldn't allow this, but couldn't you steal supplies to create one?" said Kara, "Then when it's built, I'll head back."

"What if I don't want you to go?" said Toyboy. Something about his face right then, reminded her of her Winn. She had to take advantage of the fact that he was attracted to her, but there was also a part of her that also wanted to take advantage of Toyboy because she would have no fear of hurting him, especially emotionally.

"I'm not meant to be here. What will convince you to help me?" said Kara.

He walked up to her, and grabbed her by the waist. Then he said, "Make love to me. I know you want to. I can see it in your eyes."

"You don't see anything in my eyes. That isn't going to happen. Something else," she said trying to ignore how true it was.

Ever since Mon-El was forced to leave, Kara had grown closer to Winn. She began to realize that Mon-El had imitated Winn over the time he had been on Earth, partly because of their friendship, but also because as Kara began to realize she had made him more like Winn from the beginning without meaning to. Kara had been wrong thinking that she originally was trying to make Mon-El like her, she made Mon-El into what she truly desired someone like Winn, but with superpowers. They did have in common coming from planets that were destroyed, family gone, and super powers. He did become a better man in his own way as well, but even if he did come back, it wouldn't ever be the same. She wasn't in love with him like she had thought. She still cared, and hoped he would come back just so that he could live out his life on Earth around them.

He might never come back. That brought her back to Winn. He has always been there for her, no matter what. They fit together so well, but she felt that she couldn't be with him, at first because of her crush on James, but she wasn't honest with herself then, Kara has been in love with Winn for along while. She just didn't want to open herself to it because she didn't want to lose Winn, but most of all, he didn't have powers, so she would always have to be cautious around him. That's where being Mon-El was perfect, she could be her full powered self around him romantically with no worry. He truly did seem to love her too. Moving on with Winn, would eventually hurt Mon-El if he came back.

Kara suddenly remembered that she was still around this alternate version of Winn. It looked like him, but he seemed nothing like him, and it bothered her so much. Did she really influence Winn's life so much by being in it? She hadn't realized it before till now. She knew he influenced hers dramatically. He was the only one she was willing to tell her secret to. He helped her become Supergirl, especially with the outfit. She knew that her Winn was trying his best to find her and get Kara back home. It would just take a bit longer.

Toyboy wasn't happy about Kara's refusal. There was something he gained recently in some deal with a ring that had a red rock from a planet called Krypton. They had told him that it would make Superman turn evil if it got close enough, but they wanted something else more, so they gave it up to Toyboy in exchange for a weapon. Maybe this Superman was similar to this Supergirl. She did have the same symbol on her chest, and almost the same style suit. She looked distracted in some thought she had, and that was when he realized that this was his only opportunity. He touched her hand, and placed the ring on one of her fingers. She didn't realize until too late. Kara's eyes turned red, and then looked to Toyboy.

"What did you ask before?" said Kara.

"Make love to me," said Toyboy.

"Ask and you shall receive," she said.

They went to his room to do just that, and afterwards, they were ready to take on the world. Kara wanted to change her outfit, but Toyboy enjoyed the suit. So she kept it on. They went towards a far more higher stakes robbery. Taking control of the city government. They didn't even need to bring weapons. She was all the power they needed. It didn't mean that he shouldn't be prepared just in case.

They went to the city council, which was meeting at the moment. The TV cameras were on when they arrived, and crashed the meeting.

"We're here to take over National City, and then, D.C., and then the whole world," said Toyboy. Supergirl nodded, and created their symbols onto the wood of the city council's long desk. This brought fear to the council.

"Tie them down, honey," said Supergirl.

He nodded, and then grabbed the ropes he had underneath his coat. Once they were tied down, they went to sit down in the area, and looked at the cameras.

"National City, you are now under our control. You must obey your Queen and King," said Supergirl.

"Or there will be consequences," said Toyboy, "If you thought my father was bad, we can do worse." Then he turned to Supergirl and said, "We're practically Clyde and Bonnie."

"So they exist in this Earth too?" she said and he nodded. Supergirl added, "Yeah, but we're better than them." He grinned, and then kissed her. As they were kissing, they didn't realize another portal opening, and someone coming through.

"Whoa," said Winn once he realized that Kara as Supergirl was kissing another version of him that had an interesting outfit. "What is going on?"

Supergirl broke off the kiss, and noticed Winn.

"Perfect. Having two of you is better than one," said Supergirl.

Winn was still puzzled, but he waited for more explanation. Supergirl went over to Winn, and that is when he realized that her eyes were red.

"I don't want to share," said Toyboy, "You can't take her back."

"You know she is under the influence of Red K, right?" said Winn.

"Yes, it is exactly how I want her," said Toyboy.

"Well, I don't," said Winn.

"Come on, boys, we can work this out," said Supergirl.

"You do realize that under that thing, she doesn't love you," said Winn.

"Are you sure about that? She seemed to enjoy shouting our name earlier in bed," said Toyboy. This caused Winn's fists to clench.

Supergirl grabbed a whole of Winn's waist, and said, "Don't worry, honey, there will be time for us too."

He looked at her. He would have loved to hear that from her, but he knew that she was under the spell of that rock. So he knew it wasn't real. Before he knew it, she was kissing him, and he tried not to get into it, so he could focus on getting the ring off her finger. Once he did, she didn't stop, and he couldn't resist getting one kiss in before he pushed her away.

"The ring is off. You should be back," said Winn.

"I am, but we'll talk about this later," Kara said as she moved from Winn towards Toyboy, but continued to talk, "Get us ready to head back, Winn."

"I'm not letting you go, Supergirl," said Toyboy.

"Keep him distracted," said Winn.

"Right. You'll have to Toyboy. I'm sorry that I don't exist in your life, but I'm not meant to now, or at least, not me," said Kara, "You have to accept it."

"I don't have to accept it," he said as he pulled out a small toy gun. She knew it wasn't a toy. "This can't kill you, I know, but it can kill him," he said as he pointed the gun to Winn.

"Why would you want to kill yourself?" said Kara.

"It's just another version of myself that doesn't deserve to have you. Only I deserve to have you," said Toyboy.

"You're wrong. Winn deserves to have me in his life. Are you ready, Winn?" said Kara, "I don't want to fight you, Toyboy. Only if I have to."

"I'm ready," shouted Winn.

She rushed towards Winn as the portal opened up again, and they went through, but they weren't the only ones. Toyboy went through too. They all landed in the DEO, which was ready to defend.

"Oh, we're back here again," said Toyboy, "What ever this place is."

"We're on my Earth. In the DEO, where they trust Supergirl as a hero," said Kara. "Where my sister trusts me, but has reinforcements." Alex appears with her gun, and others with their guns as well. Alex shoots at Toyboy, and he falls.

"That was set to stun, right?" said Winn.

"Yes, you know me well enough by now that I wouldn't kill any version of you," said Alex, "Unless you ever hurt Kara." That made him swallow. Alex continued, "Plus we can never know how that would damage the other Earth."

"Oh, I think they could live without him," said Winn.

"No, Alex is right, he needs to be sent back," said Kara, "I wish I could have helped him be better though."

"You can't save everyone, Kara," said Alex, as she directed other agents to grab a hold of Toyboy, and Winn began to open the portal up again. The agents took Toyboy back, and then arrived back quickly. Alex patted Kara on the shoulder, and then went back to her work in the DEO, which left Kara alone with Winn.

"I'm sorry about other me. I wish he hadn't taken advantage of you like that. It was a good thing I had to open up the portal because I would have bloodied and bruised up his face," said Winn.

"It's okay," she said. He wanted to quickly disagree, but he let her continue. "It's not your fault. It was mine. Plus I wouldn't have wanted you two to get into a fight because that would mean that your face would be damaged too. I don't want you to ever get hurt." As she said that, Kara grabbed his hand with hers.

"I feel the same way. How is it your fault?" said Winn.

"He looks like you. You know that the rock just affects my ambitions, right?" said Kara. Winn looked at her puzzled. She continued, "You took off the ring, but it didn't change much, you know why?" He shook his head. "I still wanted to kiss you."

"But, you don't feel that way towards me, and what about Mon-El?" said Winn. She held his hand a bit tighter.

"Distance from Mon-El has made me realize that he isn't whom I really want. I still worry about him, but I don't love him like I thought I did."

"Then who do you want, James?" Winn replied. She shook her head.

"Lena?" he said, and she shook her head again. "Then who?"

"You," said Kara as she looked at Winn's eyes, and then went to kiss him. After the kiss ended, Kara called her sister, "Winn and I are going to be away for a bit. Not off this Earth. If you need us, call."

Alex replied, "Will do," and before the call ended as if she could read her sister's mind, "Have fun you two. Tell Winn, I still will hurt him, if he hurts you."

"How do you know?" said Kara.

"I saw something there a few minutes ago that seemed different between you two. We're sisters. It's a talent I have," said Alex.

"See you later," said Kara and they signed off.

Kara grabbed a hold of Winn, and they left the DEO.

"Normally heights used to scare me, but now, I'm not scared. I trust you, Kara," he said, "More than you could ever know." He was still puzzled to where they were going until they reached his place. Before she could reply, he added, "Why are we here?" They were standing in front of his door.

"You're a super genius, I think you can figure it out. How about opening the door?" said Kara, and added with a smile, "I don't think you want me to knock it down." He opened the door, and they both went inside.

"We should have at least an hour to spare, or less, determining on what the threat might be. I should get back to CatCo soon too to work on my article. But first, you and I, and your bed," Kara said as she continued smiling.

That is when he realized his dreams were coming true. After some moments of pleasure, Winn turned to look at Kara. She looked so beautiful, even more than normal. "I can't believe this is real."

"Neither can I, but it is." She grabbed a hold of him, and then the phones began to ring. She sighed, and he was frustrated.

"Can't we just ignore those calls right now?" said Winn.

"We've got to go back to work some time, plus I'll make it worth your while later," said Kara. That made Winn jump out of bed and rush to get ready. She just laughed. Maybe she could have everything. She just didn't have the right puzzle pieces earlier. Kara couldn't wait to spend more time with Winn, which she hoped they will have the rest of their lives to do so.


End file.
